The Love Story On Motorcycle Racing
by Tomari Shinnosuke
Summary: Kisah Persahabatan Namikaze Naruto, Sang Pembalap menemukan cinta pertamanya di saat balapan kelas dunia pertamanya, darah mudanya mengalir deras! CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!
1. Introducing

Halo Readers, Apakah Aku memang Sejahat itu ya? Buktinya fic The Love Story On Motorcycle Racing yang mungkin sudah 2 tahun kemarin tidak update-updat, aku dengan seenaknya sendiri bikin fic dengan bahasa anak gaul aklias geek dan alur cerita ngawur *nyindir fic Devil Hunters*. Tapi meskipun begitu, itu semua aku lakukan untuk menghibur para readers*bohong*, dan fic yang aku buat ini adalah fic hasil perbaikan dari TLSOM yang lama, aku membuat keputusan dan membuat fic ini setelah melihat Review yang berbau kritikan tapi bukan flame dari dua orang reader yang juga seorang penggila motogp, meskipun aku juga seorang penggila motogp, tapi aku juga manusia biasa yang tak bisa luput dari dosa *lebay*. Akan banyak perubahan dik fic ini yang nanti bisa kalian lihat dan aku juga berpikir dua kali untuk ini : menambahkan Lemon ke dalam fic ini, tapi Lemonnya akan kutambahkan di chapter pertengahan, pokoknya bukan chapter 1 sampai 3, dan tindakanku ini kulakukan karena rasa kegregetan karena tak sabar menunggu Fic Small Bride (yang aku anggap seharusnya Little Bride) yang tak kunjung update *Author padahal juga gitu orangnya*. Bintang motogp tak akan kutampilkan disini, karena aku takut terjadi bentrok di fic ini atau kesalah pahaman di fic ini, yaudah deh simak aja fic-nya.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU,OOC,Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,dll**

 **Rate : T dan mungkin Semi M di chapter pertengahan**

 **This is Racing...**

 **Naruto POV**

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, Umurku 13 tahun sekarang ini. Sekarang aku sedang menjalani karantina pembalap kelas dunia usia remaja sejak tahun kemarin, yang berarti aku masuk Karantina sejak umur 12 tahun dan tahun depan aku akan menjalani debut pertamaku di balapan kelas dunia yang bergengsi.,yah kau tahu sendiri kan? Tidur di tempat tidur bertingkat seperti Asrama. Aku tidur di bagian bawah setelah perdebatan kecil dengan teman baruku yang seumuran aku dengan tato merah di pipinya, tapi dia menepis bahwa itu adalah Tato dan bilang itu adalah tanda lahir yang aneh sejak dia keluar dari rahim ibunya. Oh ya mengenai perdebatan itu, aku mencoba meyakinkan temanku untuk tidur diatas, karena aku paranoid jika aku sedang tidur lelap dan berguling, aku jatuh kebawah dan aku pernah mengaklaminya saat aku berumur 6 tahun, baik back to the topic.

Jadi, setiap hari berjalan seperti biasa, bangun pagi dan beberapa kali dalam sebulan melakukan "ritual", yah kau tau maksudku kan? Lalu mandi, sarapan dengan Sandwich biasa, tapi yang membuatnya tak biasa adalah Sanwich itu berisi TELUR MATANG YANG KADAR KEMATANGANNYA HANYA 10%, kenapa? Karena saat gigiku menyentuh bagian teliur itu, telur itu terasa sangat mentah. Kami juga sempat protes kepada Kurenai-obaasan untuk menggantinya dengan telur matang, tapi apa jawabannya? Dia bilang bahwa telur mentah dapat memberikan tenaga atau energi lebih pada orang yang memakannya, dan gizinya masih lengkap dan terjaga.

Setelah Sarapan, biasanya kami diberi pelajaran formal seperti di sekolah, tapi mata pelajarannya hanyalah pelajaran-pelajarn wajib di sekolah, jadi mata pelajaran seperti Tata Boga,memasak, atau Kesenian tak ada disini.

Daan mata pelajarannya hanya sampai 3 pelajaran sehari yang selesai jam 1 siang. juga pastinya mendapat ujian tengah semester,akhir semesster dan kenaikan kelas yang relatif sedikit lebih mudah dari ujian di sekolah biasa. dan keuntungannya aku dan teman-temanku masih mendapat ijazah kelulusan SMA usai karantina. dan bisa aku bilang, sekarang aku berada di kelas 2 SMP.

Menyenangkan katamu? Sama sekali tidak! Setelah makan siang dan istirahat di kamar karantina, jam 4.30 sore kami disuruh jogging di sirkuit balap yang ada tak jauh dari karantina, kau pasti mengira sirkuit itu untuk umum.

Kalian salah! Aku juga dulu mengira begitu, wilayah karantina itu sangat luas! Setelah kau memasuki pagar otomatis, kau masih menempuh jalan 1 km! Tapi kalian tak akan bosan, karena di sepanjang jalan, terhampar padang rumput yang luas dan beberapa pohon disana.

Lalu beberapa puluh meter kemudian, kalian akan menemukan peternakan yang lumayan besar, dan beberapa puluh kilometer lagi, kalian akan menemukan Lapangan Sepak Bola dan lapangan kosong lagi yang sepertinya untuk bermain Baseball, lalu sampailah kau di tempat parkir dan berjalan beberapa meter lagi menuju Karantina.

Nah Soal Sirkuit yang aku bicarakan tadi, kami biasanya berlari hingga lima putaran dan harus minum sambil berjalan, dan tidak boleh duduk apalagi tiduran!

Dulu pernah ada Temanku yang bernama Shikamaru si Tukang Tidur, berleha-leha di gravel Sirkuit dan tiduran, tiba-tiba ada mercon yang hampir mengenainya dan dia langsung kaget.

lalu kami mendengar suara yang berasal dari mikrofon di salah satu Kamera CCTV.

"Jadi kau mau melanggar aturan ya?! Beraniya kau menyia-nyiakan Masa Muda! Sekali lagi ada yang tidur! Aku tak segan-segan meluncurkan Mercon Roket ke wajah kalian! HAHAHAHAHA! "

Kami pada waktu itupun Sweatdrop setelah mendengar Ancaman tersebut kecuali anaknya yang sekaligus juga peserta karantina yang sangat mirip degan Sensei Guy itu, Rock Lee malah mendukung dan menceramahi Shikamaru.

Menurut Gosip di sekolahku, Saat Sensei Guy 'Membuat' Lee, Sensei Guy menggenjot terlalu keras Sampai Istrinya Kesakitan, dan katanya Sensei Guy Mengidap Ejakulasi Dini Karena Kebiasaannya yang terlalu terburu-buru 'meluncurkan' 'air kehidupan' yang mengandung 'torpedo elastis' tersebut.

Tapi Istrinya masih tetap peduli dan sayang terhadap Sensei Hiperaktif tersebut dan malah selalu setia menemaninya di Rumahnya yang Dekat dengan Lokasi Karatina.

Dan gosip lucunya lagi, Katanya saat Istrinya melahirkan Lee.  
Sensei Guy malah Menyetel Lagu Rock dari band Scorpion dengan alasan agar istrinya memiliki semangat muda untuk melahirkan Lee.

Dan Saking Semangatnya, Si Lee yang masih bayi malah terbang sampai menjebol atap katanya, dan dari situlah asal-usul nama Rock Lee.

Karena Rasa penasaranku, aku mengusut berita tersebut. Dan Dokter persalinan, Dokter Shizune lah yang bertanggung jawab atas gosip yang beredar tersebut. Karena Dokter Shizune lah yang menangani masalah kedua pasutri tersebut.

Setelah Latihan, kami semua mandi di onsen yang terletak di dekat sirkuit. tapi kalau hari Sabtu Dan Minggu, Kita semua masih belum bisa ke Onsen, karena masih harus Latihan Balapan bersama Teman-temanku.

Bila waktu putarannya lebih dari 1 menit 30 detik, Hukumannya adalah Push up 20 kali dan Tidak boleh mandi Semalaman, dan tentu baunya sangat menyengat!

Bulan kemarin, Kiba terkena hukuman itu dan malamya aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak! Sensei Obito bilang, kita tidak boleh mementingkan kepentingan diri sendiri dan juga harus membantu temannya agar juga semakin berkembang.

Aku tau, hukuman itu bertujuan agar selurung ruangan kamar tidur Murid Karantina juga terkena dampaknya, dan aku melihat wajah Sensei tersebut tersebut memiliki bekas luka di sebelah kiri wajahnya.

Dia bilang, Saat Race di Sirkuit Laguna Seca Amerika Serikat dia sudah melesat jauh dan dikejar teman setimnya. Lalu dia menyerempet Teman setimnya hingga terjatuh di tikungan _Corkscrew_.

Dia malah menengok kebelakang dengan tawanya yang meremehkan, dia tak sadar kecepatan motornya mencapai 290 km/jam dan keluar dari jalur sirkuit.

Motornya Menabrak ban pembatas Pinggiran Sirkuit dengan keras dan helmnya terlempar. Wajahnya terluka karena terkena Pasir di Gravel Sirkuit.

Sejak saat itu, dia menghilang dari dunia balap dan menghabiskan hidupnya untuk menjadi pelatih Di Tempat Karantina ini dan Juga menikah dengan Rin Nee-sanyang meyukainya sejak pertama kali Sensei mejadi guru disitu. Dia bekerja disitu dengan harapan dapat menceritakan peristiwa yang dialaminya dan berharap agar generasi selanjutnya tidak menjadi seperti dia.

Sudah cerita sedihnya ya, kami semua makan malam dengan Rolade,bola daging cincang, satu lembar selada dan saus steak, dan menurutku makanan paling enak selama di Karantina Hanya itu saja.

Setelah itu, semua Murid boleh apel malam di ruangannya dengan belajar bila perlu. Aku biasanya menjual barang gelap pada saat itu juga, jangan berpikir kalau aku berjualan Narkoba. Ini lebih berbahaya dari Narkoba bahkan bisa merusak otak.

Aku berjualan Film JAV yang dibintangi bintang porno terkenal. Dan yang paling laris adalah video yang dibintangi Maria Ozawa alias Miyabi. Setelh itu kita harus tidur bila mendengar bel keras teppat di jam 9 malam dan lampu kamar mati otomatis.

Penerangan satu-satunya adalah tempat pembakar Kayu Bakar untuk Menghangatkan Tubuh, dan itupun hanya pada musim dingin boleh dinyalakan.

Ya Sampai disitu dulu Kisah singkatku terima kasih telah mendengarkan, Jaaa~~neee

 **To Be Continued**

Hadeeh akhirnya selesai juga ya fic-nya wehehehehehe memang banyak yang berubah ya, rencana update minggu depan, gak terasa sebentar lagi juga mau Idul Fitri.

Silahkan Review, Flame juga gapapa, yang penting memotivasi biar ceritanya makin bagus ;)

Byeeee Minnaaa...


	2. Hot Race In Hot Summer

Halo Readers, Aku mencoba update lebih cepat karena kebetulan hari-hari ini waktuku agak (baca:sangat) longgar setelah pulang mudik ke jogja tadi *pamer*. Dan setelah liat fic yang kemaren, ada typo pada kalimat Ijazah SMA yang seharusnya Ijazah SMP, Hadeuuuhh padahal udah diedit pas masukin ke fanfiction. Dan Review Chapter Kemaren Alhamdulillah Cuma dapet SATU Review, Syukuri Apa yang adaaa, hidup adalah anugeraaahh *Nyanyi diatas menara Eiffel*.  
Meskipun yang Review Cuma 1, yang Favourite kemarin ada 3 dan yang follow ada 2. Yaaaaaah, seharusnya yang favourite atau yang follow ikut Review donk, dan tiba-tiba lagi aku juga masih bingung untuk memasukkan Lemon ke dalam Fic ini Kelak, tolong ya readers, beri Saran bagaimana nanti fic ini kelak kedepannya, yaudah deh simak aja fic-nya.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU,OOC,Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,dll**

 **Rate : T Semi M mungkin di chapter pertengahan**

 **Hari Sabtu di bulan Juli 2015**

Yup, musim panas kali ini benar-benar menyiksa tahun ini. Kamar Karantina yang lebih mirip barak tapi setiap tempat tidurnya terpisah semuanya ini bahkan bisa membuat semua Murid didalamnya berwarna seperti Lobster yang sudah dibakar.

Dan Seandainya para murid ini bersekolah di sekolah formal, pasti mereka sudah liburan dan bersantai dirumah. tapi di tempat Karantina ini, mereka memang tak belajar lagi, tapi mereka malah diberikan Latihan Extra selama Liburan.

Dan beginilah Hasilnya, Para Murid Tergeletak tak berdaya di kasurnya masing-masing, tidak dengan Naruto. Remaja itu tak berada di tempat tidur.

"Ohhhhh, Soooraaaa-chaaaannn, enggghhhhh... "

Remaja itu terlihat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu yang sangat berat di kamar mandi. tangannya bergerak naik turun, dan di tangan kanannya itu, dia memegang sebuah Smartphone.

"Guhhhhh, Huuhhhhhh aaaagggghhhhhh... "

Naruto seperti setengah berteriak. Ya, dia sedang menahaan sesuatu yang akan keluar. Dia tak ingin langsung mengeluarkannya, karena takut terkena ejakulasi dini. Sekalian juga melatih Skill agar bisa tahan lama dengan Istrinya kelak dimasa depan.

"Huooooooo Sora-chan enghhhh... "

Crooot! Crooot!

Spermanya keluar banyak sekali, sampai beberapa tetesannya mengenai Smartphone miliknya.

badannya terasa lemas sekali, dia lalu meletakkan Smartphonennya di saku celananya yang digantung di gantungan pakaian di kamar mandi.

"Mandi pakai Air Dingin, Pasti Enak banget nih "

Remaja itu lalu memasukkan dirinya ke bath up dan memejamkan mata agar bisa berelaksasi.

"Haduhhh, Nanti Sore ada Latihan Race. Apalagi Sirkuit B tikungannya banyak yang melengkung tajam, bisa-bisa aku tergelincir karena ban motorku Aus nanti, Gimana ya? Dan jika aku tidak Podium Atau malah Jatuh lagi, Nilaku bisa jelek nanti, Pusing pala Barbieee..."

ya, Tempat karantina ini memiliki 3 Sirkuit dengan tingkat kesulitan dan keunikan tersendiri. Sirkuit A memiliki trek lurus super panjang yang juga disertai garis finish, Mirip Phillip Island di Australia serta Sirkuit Favorit Naruto.

Sirkuit B memiliki Tikungan Tajam dan Tikungan Oval yang panjang, yang bisa membuat ban cepat aus tetapi memiliki trek lurus yang lumayang panjang, mirip Donington Park di Inggris.

Sirkuit C memiliki trek lurus yang pendek dan banyak tikungan cepat serta tikungan Zig-Zag yang pada Saat Hujan bisa sangat berbahaya, mirip Sirkuit Silverstone di Inggris.

Dan Naruto berkali-kali menang Di Sirkuit A sejak umurnya 12 tahun.

 **Jam 3 sore...**

Semua Murid berkumpul dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek,siapa juga orang yang mau memakai Jaket kan?

"Kalian Semua, ayo pakai pakaian balap kalian! Jangan lupa pakai helm! "

Naruto Dkk Berlari ke pit tempat motor yang berkapasitas 250 cc diletakkan.

Mereka lalu menggiring motor mereka ke Starting Grid masing-masing.

Oh iya deng, Author lupa ngasih urutan Kualifikasinya. Jadi Hari Sabtu itu digunakan Untuk Race, dan hari minggu untuk kualifikasi race minggu depan.

Oke, ini urutan 6 besar Kualifikasi kemarin :

1\. Sasuke UCHIHA 1:20:12

2\. Neji HYUUGA 1:20:45

3\. Naruto NAMIKAZE 1:23:03

4\. Sasori AKASUNA 1:25:35

5\. Kiba INUZUKA 1:25:30

6\. Rock LEE 1:27:31

What? Kiba dan Lee hanya berbanding sangat tipis? Lomba ternyata Semakin Memanas ya? Hehehe.

Naruto memang Sempat Terjatuh hingga Kakinya keseleo. Dan kau tahu? Urutan kesepuluh alias terakhir.

dan saking ketakutannya karena takut disuruh push up dan tak boleh mandi semalaman apalagi ini musim panas? Waktu putarannya 1:29:56! yang berarti hampir menyentuh 1 menit 30 detik! Si orang yang memiliki waktu putaran tersebut adalah SHIKAMARU NARA SI TUKANG MOLOR.

Yaaa setelah satu putaran untuk mengetes keadaan Sirkuit itu, para murid eh maksudku pembalap amatiran *buk!buk!buk!* *dikeroyok Naruto Dkk* menyiapkan diri mereka di starting grid dan menunggu lampu sirkuit menjadi hijau, dan yang mengibas-ngibas bendera Sirkuit Saat ini adalah Wanita cantik nan Sexy, dia adalah Ino Yamanaka, Anak dari pemilik Sirkuit yang merupakan teman baik ayah Shikamaru. Perutnya yang rata dan dada yang lumayan montok itu dapat membuat Naruto berencana akan melakukan 'Ritual' lagi nanti Malam. Tapi untuk sementara Naruto kali ini harus konsentrasi pada Race kali ini. Naruto menarik gas motornya dalam-dalam serta menarik Kopling motornya...

Merah Pertama...

Merah Kedua...

Merah Ketiga...

HIJAU!

"BRUUUUUMMM! "

Naruto langsung melepas koplingnya dengan cepat, Naruto kali ini akan mengerahkan semua kemampuannya, tak peduli tindakannya ini dapat berbahaya bagi dirinya sendiri maupun dapat merusak motornya.

Yaaaa usaha Naruto membuahkan hasil..., ia kini ada di posisi pertama dengan Sasuke yang mengguntitnya dari belakang.

 ****

 **22 Lap tersisa**

Naruto Menarik penuh gasnya di trek lurus ini, mumpung belum di Sirkuit C. Dia bisa memuaskan dirinya menarik gas hingga rusak bila perlu. Yaaa kebodohannya membuahkan hasil, gapnya dengan Sasuke bertambah 0,5 detik yang awalnya hanya 1 detik menjadi 1,5.

Speedometernya menunjukkan kecepatan 290 km/jam setelah melewati garis finish tadi.

 ****

 **18 Lap tersisa**

Nyaris tak ada perubahan sampai saat ini, Tapi setelah trek lurus, merekapun melewati tikungan Zig-Zag. Sasuke agak mengendorkan tarikan remnya dan overtake pun terjadi!

Tapi motor Sasuke tidak benar-benar melewati motor Naruto! Karena motornya hanya melewati Motor Naruto sedikit di tikungan dan itupun jika dilihat di tribun, mereka terlihat seperti melewati tikungan bersama-sama! Dan Naruto pun Di senggol dengan kejam oleh Sasuke.

Dan terpaksa Naruto yang belokannya melebar setelah tersenggol melewati Gravel agar ia tidak terjatuh. Dan itu malah membuat Naruto semakin Jauh menjauhi Sasuke!

"Cih! Dobe Sialan! "

 **To Be Continued**

Kurang bagus ya? Gomen ya Readers! Soalnya Author benar-benar kehabisan ide saat liburan kali ini! Tapi Author sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik, dan scene terakhir diatas berdasarkan peristiwa overtake Valentino Rossi yang kontroversial saat melawan Marc Marquez di tikungan terakhir lap terakhir di Sirkuit TT Assen Belanda beberapa minggu yang lalu*Author Fans Berat Markus eh Marquez deng*, dan Author juga menerima Jasa membalas Review untuk Para Readers di fic chapter depan, dan selamat menikmati perjalanan pulang arus balik lebaran yaa.

Dan mohon beri review untuk keputusan Author kedepannya tentang Lemon tadi ya.

Jaaa~~~Neeee ;)


End file.
